


The Secret of the Universe - Resolved

by AKK



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: Doc discovers Bubblehead's secret.





	The Secret of the Universe - Resolved

"That 's impossible! You didn't said that they said that I...?!!!" Doc jumped up when Goose emptied a huge paper box onto the desk.  
     "Sorry, Doc," grinned the ST, "but QBall really wants you to reconstruct this piece of poultry."  
     "But it was a walking _malfunction_!" screamed Doc.  
     Goose held up both hands, palms pointing outwards. "Hey, I just delivered it. So don't shoot the messenger."  
     Frustrated, Doc started sifting through the bits, splinters, and pieces of plastic and circuitry that had been Bubblehead. Then he saw something new to him... something interesting. A gap in the main section well hidden under the long shirt that now hung in shreds. He shoved a screwdriver into the gap and tore it open. An old yellowed piece of paper fluttered onto his desk. It took Doc considerable time to decipher the scribbled text:

> _The old bitch fired me! Me, the best technician for memory birds, just because I said that I need a little more payment since the daily costs have raised that much! And not enough! She commanded me to finish my work before I have to leave the palace forever! HA!! Let's see, how she 's going to come clear with my last present to her_ grateful  _MAJESTY!..._  
>   
>  _Quirian Drooledge_

_I really should rebuild it as a special present to QBall for giving me this job,_ * Doc thought with an evil grin. _And I'm just following orders..._

END

Thanks to Kelly Smith, Amy Hanna, and Heidi Reckel on IRC. :)


End file.
